thalia goes to london
by Kormk
Summary: After the Last Olympian Thalia left the hunt now 3 years later she is given a mission by the gods to spy on an enemy camp in london. TLH never happened it is my first try to write something so excuse me my errors review it and tell me about it
1. Chapter 1

Thalia goes to London

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. I got this idea from Xcellll in his story "The Roman Plot" it is no longer available. Now this story will be mostly be a Thalia POV unless told otherwise _

_Thalia's POV_

Here I am in the waiting line for the security check point for the John F. Kennedy International Airport for my trip to London. Now you may ask why I was heading to London? Well that is easy I was assigned a "special mission or quest" from the gods. Now before you go screaming "Oh my God what irresponsible parents that poor girl have" I got some news for you I left the hunt almost 3 years ago so I am now 19 because the main reason for joining them was to avoid being the child of the prophecy and that role was fulfilled by Percy now I was free to join my friends in the camp. Waiting in this infernal line longer than the waiting line in the fields of Asphodel, I got a flashback to yesterday afternoon when I was informed of this quest.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Chiron Annabeth told me you need me for something?" I asked my mentor and good friend, "Ha Thalia come on sit because I might have some bad news for you" he told me grimfaced "Oh come on it can't be that bad?" I told him while I flashed him an encouraging smile at him. He looked at me like he was sending a little animal to the slaughter house took a deep breath and told me "Your father Lord Zeus have decided to send you to London…" I smiled and interrupted him "See it wasn't so bad so dad decided for once to give me a break and send me to a vacation" He looked at me a little annoyed "Sorry" I told him while looking at my shoes "As I was saying Lord Zeus have decided to send you to London to gather information regarded the camp from the Norse gods" he finished and was looking for some kind of expression from me. I took a deep breath and yelled "WHAT! You are telling me now that the other mythological pantheons are real? What is next you are going to tell me that there is a GOD? I mean when our parents were planning to tell us that there were others gods?" I was mad not at Chiron I could never be mad at him he was a more of a father figure than Zeus I was mad at the gods for hiding that information from us I was MAD at my DAD so mad that I was causing some thunderstorm in camp "Calm down child I am sure they got their reasons to hide that information. But you must know that we didn't have an exactly friendly relationship with the Norse gods. Now I must ask you will you accept this quest from your father?" I looked at him sighed "Yes I accept it" Chiron looked at me and smiled proudly "Explendid here take this, in here are everything the gods now from Camp Odin, also your father have send this" he hands me down the papers and a plastic card that looked like a credit card, wait scratch that he handed me down a credit card _my dad have send me a credit card for this quest I bet it doesn't have a credit limit. _Chiron interrupted me from my thoughts "He send it especially for you Thalia to use it as you seems fit during this quest since he nor the other gods can't really help you once you land in London, and no it doesn't have a credit limit" I smiled at him and nodded "thanks, when do I leave?" he scratch his neck "Well you leave tomorrow after breakfast" _

_Flashback end_

I was brought back to reality when the security officer young women with blonde hair and blue eyes told that I was selected randomly to be searched for security reasons "stupid terrorists" I muttered I followed the officer to a room. "Turn your back hands on the wall and spread your legs please ma'am" she told me, I wanting to end this as fast as possible I comply without resistance. She started at my ankles slowly rising to my tights and my butt, it finally it me she was caressing my butt "Hey what you doing?" I asked her annoyed "Quiet I will make you feel real good" she told me while moving her hands to my 36 C breast and fondle with them while kissing my neck a small moan escape me, but I managed to come back to my senses and escaped from her ministration "Leave me alone!" I screamed at her while at the same time I managed to hit her ribs with my elbow I picked my thing and left the room. I arrived at my terminal handed the clerk my ticket and told me that I was going in first class, _hey being Zeus daughter sometimes have its perk_ a stewardess took me to my seat and told me we will be taking off soon, I took out my iPod and started listening some of my music until i was interrupted by a guy

**A/N **

**like it? please review it. it was my first try to write a story so if there something bad i want to fix it**


	2. Mile High

**Mile High **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson we all know who does so please don't sue me. Also review this story I want know if I am doing a good job or not and I am open to ideas.**

**Thalia's POV**

As I was listening my music people started boarding the plane and I was starting to get a little nervous about being so high "stupid sky" I mumble as I patted my feet nervous when someone said interrupted me over my thought train. "Hello" I looked over to the owner of the voice and I was dazed by the man, he was 6'0 feet tall, Caucasian but at the same time he seemed to be like he was exposed to some weather, black hair, not overly muscular but he seemed to do regular work out, he was on his mid 20 but what really caught my attention were his eyes they were hazel almost hypnotic when I saw them. The man cleared his throat breaking me away from the trance and I feel myself blushing "h- hello" I stumbled the man gave me a dashing smile

"Hello my name is Aden and I will be sitting next to you in this trip" _Aden? What kind is Aden? Better yet who names his kid Aden _I thought "Mine is Thalia" I told him "Interesting like the daughter of Zeus one of the muses, your parents most like Greek Mythology a lot" I managed to laugh only if this guy knew that I was in fact a daughter of Zeus "Yeah you could say that, anyway I am heading to London and you?" he once more smiled at me _gods I swear I am melting with that smile of his _"I am heading to Paris but I got to get off on London to meet with some of my family for a day or two and later go to Paris".

**Aden POV (this POV is mostly so I could describe Thalia)**

Ha I couldn't believe my luck I not only i found my objective but also she was hot as Hell. When my Father (yeah the Asgardian gods, they got a closer relationship with their children than any other gods and also they share some time but that is for another story) told me I was heading to New York to intercept an Greek demigod he seems to have forgotten to tell me that the demigod I was to intercept was a girl and especially a HOT GIRL!. Anyway I this Thalia is a fascinating girl her long black hair, her freckles in her face, those lustful lips, her long legs, those enormous and firm breast that I bet would taste so good o my mouth, but what really caught my attention were her electric blue eyes, I would bet all my money against Loki (a crazy thing to do since that cheater almost never lose unless you count losing to Thor) that this girl was a daughter of Zeus, so I decided to continue talking with her so I could get to know more about her.

**Thalia POV**

We continue talking until the stewardess came to tell we were about to take off and we needed to put our seatbelt until further notice, I put on my seatbelt and did a silent and quick pray to my father that this plane could take off and land without any problem , suddenly I felt the jets coming to live and grabbed my armrest tightly not caring if Aden saw me so tense after some 10 or 15 minutes (I really don't care how much it took to take off this thing) the same stewardess came to us and told us it was ok to take off our seatbelts, I let a long sigh and was about to start to take it off when Aden spoke "Thalia could I have my hand back?" I saw that my hand was clutching his hand so tightly that his fingertips were white "Sure" I mumbled looking away blushing redder than Rachel hair. "It's ok" he told me while smirking at me I send him one of my famous death glare and he quickly stopped smirking. After that embarrassing moment we were silent for a good 15 minutes until he decided to break the silent "So Thalia do you have a boyfriend back in the States?" he asked me, "Well, no I don't have one but I got my eyes on someone back home, why you wanted to be my boyfriend?" I asked at him I swear I could almost hear a small shout of victory from him "I wouldn't mind to be" he told me, thanks Zeus the stewardess came to us and asked us if we wanted anything to drink I asked for a coke while Aden asked for a bottle of water, a minute later she came with our beverages she handed him my coke so he could pass it over me and he got his water and the stewardess left us.

After some time have expired after we got our drink I was feeling a sudden urge to kiss Aden, so I did what I wanted to do (hey I am no slut as matter of fact I was still a virgin but once you see Aden you would go and jump over him) blame my ADHD or my caffeine rush but I kissed Aden and just as I guessed it felt awesome to kiss Aden and to my surprise he wasn't even holding back he was kissing me back just like he was expecting this to happen, I felt his hand couple my cheek and he was kissing my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth y opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore my mouth massaging my tongue with his, I decide to explore his mouth and did exactly what he did to me until he decided to get a bit harsh and started to massage my breast a small moan escaped me, we continue doing that until we had to separated searching for oxygen gasping and panting he looked at me and smiled "Took you long enough" he removed his hands from my cheek and breast and I whimpered at the lack of contact. He took my hands and make me follow him to one of the bathroom, we get in and he secures the door while smiling at me _gods have I told you I simply love his smile_, I see something that I didn't see before in his eyes they were full of lust, lust for me, he start kissing me in my neck while his hands explore my body one of them at my breast playing with them and the other at my ass slowly moving to my thigh, he moves slowly at my ear and start liking my earlobe I put my hands over his neck pulling him closer to me and feeling a bulge over his pants.

He lift me over so I could sit over the counter and he start kissing me over again "Thalia I want you ok? I want you now" he told me while kissing me, I was shocked I was about to lose my virginity in an airplane bathroom the part of me that was still a hunter wanted to kick him in his "delicate areas" and tell him to go fuck someone else but I was on too much pleasure to talk or do nothing so I just nodded, he slowly took of my shirt while kissing my lips only parting when my shirt was in the middle so he could take completely off my shirt, I took off my bra setting free my breast and making Aden almost drool over at the sight of my breast "Close your mouth or you will catch a fly" I told him while blushing "Smart ass" he mutters while taking one of my breast to his mouth while playing with the other with his hand, he started sucking while he pinched my nipple with his hand I moaned in pleasure he switched over from breast to breast for a while.

I suddenly pushed him away from me "What the –" I cut him off with a kiss I desperately took is shirt of and kiss is body. He pulls me up and starts to take of his pants until he is completely naked he drops me to my knees and I slowly start to take his dick into my mouth at first I thought I could take it all inside my mouth but after a few minutes I was eating the whole thing, soon enough Aden grabbed my head and started ramming my mouth with force and I knew he was close and from what I heard about from the Aprhodite girls talking in camp I had to decide fast either swallow it all or spit it out _like hell I will spit it out after all this work lets at least try it once _as soon as I thought it I felt all his sperm flowing down my throat and I got to tell you it's not a bad taste it's a little salty but it was good. Aden got me up slowly taking off my pants and panties he looked at my pussy with hunger not wasting a minute he positioned his dick at my entrance "You are mine Thalia" he told me and before I could reply he rammed his dick inside me, and when he saw blood flowing from there he smiled proudly knowing he took my virginity. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned to him to go faster while he fucked me he was eating my breast off not leaving one unattended for more than a couple of seconds he started to slow down intentionally torturing me for more so I started moving more and more my hips so I could feel more of the pleasure a couple more of minutes and I started to feel get tighter around his dick just then I had my first ever orgasm letting Aden's name escape me a minute later he came inside while I heard him telling my name. He helped me get sit and while he got dressed I marveled over the most amazing thing I ever done I looked at him fully dressed and he smiled at me "welcome to the mile high club" he told me with a wink I managed to smile at this comment because I had my first sexual experience with a total stranger over my father domain "It was great" I told him with a smile while he left to our seat and I got dressed.

**3 person POV**

"That good for nothing Norse what he dared to do that to my daughter and over my domain, I should blast him of and send him directly over Tartarus to spend some quality time with the Titans" Zeus bellowed at seeing the scene "Calm down brother you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later" Hestia tried to reason with her brother "Nonsense I will cast off that bastard of the face of the earth and his father will soon follow" Zeus said and was to continue when someone yelled "Silence!" an old yet powerful voice called making all the Olympians present a nervous "You shall leave my son alone Zeus or are you willing to go for a war against us" said an old man wearing a golden armor two raven rested at his shoulders and two wolves walked beside him, carrying with him a spear and a sword at his side. The man looked older than Zeus his face was a testimony of many fights he has endured during his life, long white hair and a matching beard on his face could be seen an golden eye patch. "You dare to threaten my son Zeus?" Odin the All Father of the Asgardians demanded "Hear my warning pathetic excuse of king touch one single hair of my son and I shall have your head on a silver plate" saying those words Zeus summoned his master bolt and threw it at Odin, the Asgardian took the attack head on not even trying to dodge it, Zeus smiled thinking he taught Odin a lesson when the smoke cleared out he saw Odin standing over like nothing had happened, "Consider this your last warning Zeus" with that said Odin departed in an spectacular way that even Zeus was jealous of.

**A/N**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT **


	3. Reinforcement

**Reinforcement**

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. Any other characters beside the ones we know that Riordan created are mine any similarities are PURE COINCIDENCE so don't sue I don't make any money in this.**

**Zeus POV**

There I was marching through the throne room mumbling and thinking how I will help my daughter against the Norse menace, I knew sending Thalia was a bad idea and stood against it but I was overruled by Hera she was the one who wanted Thalia to be sent to that place of the world "Stupid Hera, so much for be over my infidelity with Thalia's mom and well all my infidelities" I mumble while I reached my throne in there stood 14 of the most powerful beings in the world and all were fighting against each other like children at moments like this I wish I wasn't the king of the gods

"Silence!" I yelled while at the same time summoned my Master Bolt daring to anyone to continuing their useless fight. "Now you all know the real reason why we are here today and there shall be no other matter discussed today is that understood" I told them and see them all at the eyes searching for arguments "Brother I want to let you know that I am willing to grant you all the help you need in protecting my niece" Poseidon told me and I saw that he was genuine in his offer "Thank you brother" I told him

"Father I have an idea" Athena said _go figures she was the one with the idea _"I am all ears please do tell" "Why is she the one that you always listen?" asked Ares while crossing his arms around his chest "Because she is the one with the BRAINS and the last time we listened to one of your plans the world was plunged into the Cold War and the Vietnam War now SHUT UP AND LET YOUR SISTER SPEAK" I yelled at my son, and saw that Athena was about to fall out of her throne and start laughing at her brother until I cleared my throat "Now as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted we know that Thalia's mission is very dangerously and there is no way to avoid it but how about we send her some help?" she finished and Apollo quickly asked "Who will we send to help her?" and it quickly it me who better than the Hero of Olympus himself "Percy Jackson" my voice boomed in the throne room. "Yes who better than my son to help and protect Thalia in her mission in London. Beside we all know what their future is" Poseidon finished while we all remembered those words. "Brother are you ok?" asked Hades I simply nodded "I will send for my son as fast as I can" Poseidon offered "No I got a better way, Hermes go to the camp and bring Percy Jackson ASAP" Hermes bowed and quickly disappeared.

**Camp Half-Blood **

**Percy POV **

I laid at the shore of the camp beach rethinking my life achievements: Retrieve a Master Bolt and an Helm of Darkness, cleared my father's name and mine's too DONE, Search for Grover and at the same time helped Clarisse retrieve the Golden Fleece Done and as a bonus bring back to life Thalia CHECK. Rescue the goddesses Artemis from the sky DONE, Discovered and destroyed the Labyrinth and defend the camp DONE and finally the worst thing to happen in my life The Battle of Manhattan and the defense of Olympus against Kronos and his forces and complete the Great Prophecy DONE.

So yeah last 3 years have been fantastic for me no prophecy, no quest, no evil family member wanting to kill me (unless you count Ares), and no evil possible mother in law planning to kill me see Annabeth and I decided to break up because all of our relationship was awkward seeing that we were best friends. Also I finally admitted to myself that I didn't love her at all, yes I did have a crush at her but that was all nothing more also don't tell her that I did say this but she was WAY TOO MUCH BOSSY I mean when was the last time you had to make an complicated plan just to and see a movie? Anyway life can't be better for me.

"Percy" someone called at me and I saw it was Hermes _maybe he is carrying some package from my dad to me_ I though "Hello Lord Hermes, George, Martha" I said while I bowed "Percy thanks Zeus I found you quickly we must go to Olympus" he said while panting "Something wrong?" I asked and he looked at me with a grim face he was about to say something when a lighting cut him off "Come on Perce everything will be say in Olympus" I quickly nodded and grabbed his arm and together we transported to Olympus.

**Zeus POV**

"Finally you two arrived took you long enough Hermes to brought him in" I said to my son who only looked down "Perseus Jackson we have brought you here because I need you help" all the gods and the young hero looked at my wary to tell the truth even I was a little surprise to admit I needed his help but I needed it indeed. "What is so important that you my lord need my help" Percy asked me _at least his manners have improved_ I thought "It is in fact it is very important to you too young hero".

**Percy POV**

_Taught I seen everything Zeus asking for my help and saying it is something very important to him and me too? What it might be that? _I thought after some time I finally managed to ask "What is it" Zeus looked at me with some concern and looked down, Poseidon who sat at his left put a hand on his shoulder for comfort _Great Kronos is back_ I though Zeus finally looked at me again and said "It's Thalia" I felt like somebody stole the air from me or something equally important "What happened to her!" I demanded totally forgetting that these guys here could kill me without breaking a sweat and I knew of someone who really wanted to do that. "Calm down son Thalia is not in an immediately danger she was sent by us to do a mission" "ALONE!" I interrupted him seeing his face turn cold I quickly apologized "As I was saying she was send to do some mission for us but we felt that she would need some help this is where you come my son you will go to London and will help AND PROTECT Thalia" I nodded "Do I make myself clear?" my dad asked me again "Yes father you, now when do I leave?" wanting to leave as soon as possible and not waste any more time. Zeus finally talked "You see Percy my daughter lands in 3 hours and I need you to be there before her, so as you might guess we will be helping you reach London before her, but before that we have some gifts for you" I was shocked no gods ever give gifts to demi-gods unless it was pretty extreme situation

My father gave a bag of pearls the same I used for my first quest, Hephaestus gave me new watch shields which like Riptide can return to me and will self repair when damaged, and he also gave me a new spear for Thalia. Finally Zeus came down to me and said I will give you the best gift ever if you finish this one mission and bring my daughter back, but for now I will grant you free access to my domain anytime you want and whenever you need it" _Now that is a gift I would gladly accept it any time I could finally ride Blackjack without fear for Zeus _"Percy" Apollo called me and I had a bad feeling about that "Yes Apollo what you need?" Apollo looked almost pale now before you ask me how in Hades the god of the sun looks pale I will tell you I DON'T KNOW how that is possible "Percy normally I don't do this without my prophet" _oh Hades no I don't want another prophecy in me but it seems I don't have a choice _"But this time we all making sacrifices and exception to the rules so I will make 2 exceptions 1 I will tell you a prophecy, 2 I will ride you to London so you arrive before Thalia" _Nice a drive with the god of the sun _"Ok Apollo tell me the Prophecy" he's eyes turned green and he spoke:

"True heroes will answer the call,  
>Where Power and Love will decide all<br>But beware Asgard's might,  
>Death will be the final fight"<p>

_Ok not the worst prophecy I have received but what is it with the "Asgard" part where I have heard about that before? But before I could ask Apollo was dragging by my arms. _"Come on Perce we got to arrive before Thals, besides I got some clubs to go there" _I rolled my eyes and knew that this was going to be a LONG TRIP _

**A/N HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


	4. Reunion and Discussions

**Reunions and Discussions **

**A/n I don't own Percy Jackson we already knows who. Also any other character not made by rick riordan and some of the Norse gods character not owned by marvel comics are mine any other similarities are by chance so don't sue me I don't make any money with this**

**Percy POV **

The trip with Apollo was fast as you could imagine with almost one hour and half of spare all the trip from America to the United Kingdom was done in silence I was wondering what that Prophecy meant, on the other hand Apollo was silent thanks the gods for that, no doubt that he was worried for his sister. "So Percy you nervous for the prophecy?" he asked breaking the silence between us "Not really I only wonder what it meant in the "Power and love" part" I told him sounding confident about me "Don't worry cousin I got a feeling everything will end all right for you and remember the prophecy's always have double meaning" he said giving me some comfort "Thanks I guess and I know that prophecy's have double meaning I survived a few if you remember" he laugh at that "Ok Percy I trust you anyways say hi to Thalia from me, I got to go and hit some stewardess that I saw a couple of minutes ago" he told me and disappeared leaving me alone waiting for Thals flight to disembark the plane I couldn't help feel a little nervous to see her.

After some time I saw her and I couldn't picture her the way she was 3 years ago she was seriously beautiful her air, her face, her whole body was like it was carved by Hephaestus himself, her beauty could rival even the one from Aphrodite _"No she can't" _I heard Aphrodite voice over my head_ "Sorry"_ I thought to calm down the love goddesses. I stood there with a sign that read "Thals", after some thought and seeing her like she was lost I decided to do the one thing left to do "Hey pinecone face!" I yelled at her and saw her looking for me and when she found me her face beamed up joy.

**Thalia POV**

I heard someone call me by the nickname Percy gave me "_It's impossible he can't be here the gods said that this was a solo mission" _I thought while looking for the one who called when I finally caught with a familiar black messy hair, green eyes and holding a sign that read "Thals" _"He was here oh my gods he is HERE" _I felt my blood go to my cheeks but I have to admit I am glad he is here with me, I quickly gathered my thought and ran to him and gave him a crushing hug "Not that I am not happy to see you but, what are you doing here Percy?" I asked him while I rested my head at his shoulder, I smelled him and gods his smell was like a drug I could stay like that all the day, he laugh a little "Glad to see you too Thals, but I wish I was coming just to see you, see your father had another thought and send me here" I broke the hug and looked him at the eyes "Really?" I asked him dumb folded "Yeah, now come on we got to get to the hotel to get registered" he told me while he took my luggage "_Such a gentleman"_ I though and I suddenly remembered Aden I looked for him but I couldn't find him giving up searching him I followed Percy to the cab and reached the Hotel.

**Aden POV**

I hated to leave Thalia but I knew she was in good hands with that guy, beside I have a feeling that my presence was needed elsewhere, quickly leaving the airport and taking a cab and gave him the direction for camp and after a while he arrived to the camp after paying him and a quick thank you I have arrived back home. Nothing have changed much since last year the cabins where there, lake was frozen in this time of the year, archery range which was almost mechanized which meant we had moving targets and some extra difficult target was empty, the sword range my favorite place was being used by 2 son of Thor, I stood at the middle of camp and saw that it was pretty empty that meant only one place where everyone would be the mess hall, the mess hall has the biggest building in camp which was used for everything, we had the food here, parties, mourning, singing but most important this is where we had all of our BAR FIGHTS (hey we are half Viking so fighting while drinking and no we don't drink alcohol here was in our blood) and as I was guessing they were all here "Aden glad you are back from wherever you dad had send you" said Eric my best friend "Yeah I know you all missed" I said while everyone bombarded me with question about my father request, when suddenly a raven burst out of a window and landed near me "Crap can't I get a day free without some interruption dad?" I asked to the raven that simply looked at me.

I knew I was being summoned by my dad weird way to ask for someone if you asked me but oh well lets go see my dad I thought. I stood at the middle of an empty looked at the sky and yelled "Hey Heimdall I am ready to see my dad" I told to the guardian of the bifrost the only way to get into Asgard. suddenly a light beamed me up and a rainbow of color surrounded me and in a second there I stood at the legendary rainbow bridge and in front of me stood Heimdall guardian of the bifrost and to the doors of Asgard also one of the most trusted man of my father, "Hello Heimdall how you been?" I asked the guardian he looked at me and quickly made a reverence "Everything have been fine young Prince but you must hurry your father awaits you" I thanked him and said good bye, see the reason why he called me "Prince" is because as a son of Odin I get some "privileges" never liked been called prince but I learned to live with that. As I arrived to my father Palace I saw that something was wrong, finally arriving to me father's throne room I found him there alone quickly bowing at him "Hello father arrived here as you requested" he told me to rise slowly getting up from his throne he came to me and hugged me "Hello Aden who have you been I have missed you here" he told me with sincerity I smiled at him I love my dad he is always there for me giving me advises and helping me during my time of needs "Been fine dad, I completed the mission you gave me to spy on the Greek girl and she doesn't seems to know nothing from us and doesn't suspect I was neither a demi-god" I told at my father "And what about your "little adventure" with her?" he asked me while smiling at me, I felt my blood go to my cheeks "Hey it wasn't my fault she was fucking hot! I doubt even you could resist her if you were with her dad, beside it won't happen again that was a one stand only she isn't really my type of girl" I said in my defense, my dad only laugh at that "Okay I believe you son but it will be better if you avoid being with her, her father isn't happy" he told me with concern "So! Let him come I already stopped Ragnarock once what makes him believe he stand a chance against us? We already beat Loki and his children what those weaklings can do against us father?" I asked my father angry that some other gods was trying to make a move against us and more so the only one that we have never tried to attack and left alone in peace. "Calm down Aden, yes it is true they might not stand a chance against us my son but I don't want a war against other pantheon it is not convenient or wise to do that beside I have another plans my son, but for now go to camp and be with your friends I just wanted to see you after so long and I am glad you are ok" And with that my reunion with the All Father ended I left to camp looked for my cabin and decided to go to sleep

**Odin POV**

I couldn't help but being proud of Aden I saw too much of me inside him but also I saw almost none of my weakness and unlike Thor he is humble never bragging he is my son or the success he have achieved "Odin" I was brought out of my thoughts and saw it was that useless of Zeus "What you want Zeus because if you want me to listen to your crap I warn you I am not in the mood" I said at him "Odin I came to warn you don't attack us" I was shocked but it was soon washed over by anger "YOU DARE TO COME HERE AND WARN ME AT MY OWN HOME!" I yelled at him I was angry now I am furious "Listen to me pathetic excuse of god I have never had the intention of attacking you Olympians nor do I have plans for doing so, I don't want a war between us and unlike you I am not a PARANOID or CRAZY enough to send my daughter to spy on someone who have never given a reason to doubt. Now hear my warning one last time attack me either directly or indirectly and you will have a war which you have never imagine not all of your Olympian Army not the Army of Poseidon and the Army of Hades together will be able to stop my Army and none of your Council will be able to stop the Asgardian Council because unlike you Greeks we are Vikings we are born fighters, NOW BEGONE! Before I lose my patience with you" and to add a little more of drama I summoned my spear, Zeus looking at it quickly disappeared I smirked at his action and muttered "Coward" before heading to do my duties as king.

**A/N **

**Hope you like it guys and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT ITS FREE**


	5. Best Day Ever

Best day ever

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and nothing else related to him Rick Riordan does Also if you want to know how this came to be read "percy also goes to London" From Xcellll He is doing a companion story it explain mostly in percy pov.

**Thalia POV**

_"Oh my gods he is kissing me, Perseus Jackson is kissing me" _where my thought as I felt his soft, hot lips on mine, I couldn't help but put my hands behind his head and kiss him back we kissed for what it seemed like forever when I had to break up the kiss for air panting hard for the make out session there I decided to get out of the pool making sure that I give him a good show from my butt while I was getting out of the pool feelings his eyes on me while I got out _"Good I have is attention" _I thought not having finishing those thoughts I felt Percy wrap his harms around my waist and whisper in my ear "Thals you are truly beautiful" he said to me while kissing my neck _"My secret dream almost coming true here he was kissing me and telling me I was beautiful, Thank you Aphrodite" _I thought while he was kissing my neck "Enjoy it" I heard Aphrodite voice in my head.

I decided to turn this thing a little more aggressive; turning so I could face him I attacked his lips hungrily kissing him at the same time feeling his hand reaching my back towards my butt, I bit his lower lips demanding entering to his mouth which he comply as he opened his mouth my tongue entered and starting exploring his mouth while he did the same in mine. I started to take is shirt off, admiring his 6 pack "Like what you see Thals?" he asked me while smirking at me and I felt myself blush in embarrassment but he quickly put his hand on my chin and give me a quick peck on my lips "Don't be" he told me while he started taking my shirt off, he discarded my socked shirt into a corner of the room while admiring my body, he started kissing the exposed areas of my breast I moaned at his work and felt the clasp of my bra be undone and be cast away, Percy moved to the bed and sat down I straddle him and he started kissing and sucking my breast. After a while he put his hands over my ass and lifts me up and gently lay me on the bed while he was on top, and then he kissed me on the lips and started to trail down kisses over my body until he reached my pants. "Hmm this seems to be on the way" he told me while smiling "_Gods I love his smile if I said that Aden smile was hot Percy's smile was hearth melting" _I said to myself while he started to undo my pants I lifts ups my legs so he could take it off more easily while he took my pants he started kissing my legs making me moans more for him, he takes off his own pants and boxer and I see him in all his splendor. I try to jump on him and take him for myself but he held me downs while I whimper "Now now Thalia this day is for making you feel loved, not me" he told me while kissing my mounts and lowering to my nether regions kissing my pussy making me arch my back from pleasure he decides to discard the last piece of clothe that was in me, soon I was as naked as he and wanting more and more of him, he suddenly entered one of his finger in me and I moaned and arched my back, he kept that rhythm until I felt getting tighter around his finger until I came.

He took his hand to his mouth and put one of his finger in it tasting me he looked at me "Want a taste?" he asked me while hovering his hand near my lips but far enough from me so I couldn't reached it. I looked at him with my pleading eyes "Pleasee Percy stop teasing me" I begged him, he slowly closes his hand to my lips slowly opening my mouth and tasting myself and moaning at the taste and the feeling of him sucking once more my breast switching between one and the other, after some time he stopped sucking me and pulled out his hand out of my mouth making my whimper for more "Enough foreplay Thals" he told me while putting himself at top of me looking at my eyes like searching for my permission and gently raised my head and pecked his lips sending him an encouraging smile.

He slowly entered inside me being a gentleman to not hurt me _Yes I was still a little sore from my little adventure with Aden, but like hell I will miss this chance being with Percy. _He slowly started moving sending me into cloud nine with pleasure. After some time of pleasure I swiftly managed to get on top in cow girl position and slowly started moving my hips much to his annoyance he put his hands over my hips and making me speed up my pace I kiss him full on the lips while grinding my pussy on his cock I moaned his name while he continue to drive his cock inside me, after some time and other type of positions Percy finds himself again on top of me I felt myself getting tighter around him "Percy I am Cumming" I told him between moans, seconds after saying that I felt a wave of pleasure run through my body and after two more thrust of him I felt him cumming inside me shooting his load inside my womb. I stare him at this feeling and almost drown on his beautiful green eyes "Thalia I love you" he told me I was in shock _Percy Jackson was in love with me! _I thought "R- Really?" I asked him in a totally girlish fashion (which is totally unlike me) "Yes Thalia I love you, I have loved you since I meet you, when you joined the Hunters I felt my heart been ripped in two, but then you quitted the Hunters and I knew that I have given another chance to be with you" he told me while he lay beside me "I love you too Percy" I told him while I slowly reached for his chest so I could lay my head in it he started to play with my hair almost making me fall asleep until he mumbled "Thals I got to buy some clothe for our stay in here during our quest" I was surprised for his clumsiness, I looked at him smiled at him "You are really a seaweed brain you know" I told him he was about to respond but I quickly interrupted him with a kiss "But you are My seaweed brain" I told him after breaking the kiss he looked at me sweetly and continue to play with my hair "This is my best day ever" I told him before falling asleep in his arms.

**A/n: how will this affect Thalia's quest? will there be a fight for her? But most important DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SERIOUSLY ITS FREE **


	6. Descicion

Decision

OK guys thanks for all the story alerts, favorite story and author alert thanks for that. BUT REALLY REVIEW IT I LIVE FOR THAT.

**Thalia POV**

While Percy headed to the bathroom I decided to watch some of the game that he left and started wondering if Percy really loved me, true he said that he loved me since he meet me and felt hearth broken when I joined the hunt, and he unlike Aden who told me that he "wanted me" Percy told me he loved me and how beautiful I am Percy always was a gentleman with me being in his best behavior with yes we had our fight but hey look at our family it is always fighting and they have been alive since the fall of Kronos.

Percy stepped out of the bathroom with only his pants on while drying his hair with the towel showing off his body and seeming to tempt me "Hey put on a shirt!" I yelled at me while I threw him the shirt hitting him in the face, "What? You didn't seem to mind the shirt last night" he answered back smirking at me and I could feel the blood going to my cheeks, he quickly approached me and kissed me "I love you Thalia" he tells me I smile while he is still kissing me "I love you too Percy, now get ready and let's get some breakfast" I told him

"Oh I almost forget this Thalia" he told my while looking to his backpack "What are you looking for?" I asked him while coming near him "Here it is" he almost shouted in victory so I guess this was important "Here Thals" he handed me a mace can just like the one I used to have before coming to this quest "Is this my spear?" I asked him almost happy to see it back with me "Yeah Hephaestus made some modifications to it; he said you wouldn't lose it and will repair if damaged while in the mace can form. Also this other is for you" he handed me Aegis "Yes he made the same modifications to the shield" he told me before I could ask "Now come on I am starving" percy told me "Go ahead I catch you up in a minute" I told him, he looked at me weird but I encouraged him to leave me for a minute. He left me there and I started to gather up my feelings and after the events of 2 days ago I decided that I LOVED PERCY JACKSON.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I decided to leave it there until I get at 10 reviews sorry for the ones that reviewed and all but I live for reviews **


	7. The worst nightmare ever

The worst nightmare ever

Sorry guys I serve in the us army cant update until further notice cause I am getting deployed and cant really tell no more for security reasons so once again I am sorry hope u enjoyed reading what I wrote so far will be updating as soon as possible I can get my hands on a computer don't give much hopes on that sorry maybe cant update for a few months until I get authorization to reach for a computer. MY STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED THEY ARE ON EXTENDED HIATUS,


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy holidays to all sorry for taking so much for the upload but I didn't have a PC with me and the writer is currently in the brig for assaulting an officer so please bear with him.**

**Aden POV**

Stupid Greeks daring to come and threaten my dad and family, who the hell they think they are? We have not done anything against them or the things they are accusing we are doing, beside if father wanted to destroy them he would have done that ages ago his personal guard alone could do it easily and without a problem. As I was thinking the current problem I was interrupted by Priscilla the hottest girl in camp "Hey Aden, What is bothering you?" she asked me with pleading face showing me her beautiful hazel eyes that I couldn't resist. "Just a discussion I had with dad about my last assignment" I told her she is my best friend in camp, but she also is my secret crush since we where 11 years old, but I have not found the courage to asked her to be my girlfriend.

Now before you ask who comes that I the son of Odin have not found the courage to ask a girl to be his girlfriend, that is easy it is because who her father is I might be on his good side but that doesn't mean that he will not kill me if he knows I am dating her only daughter in a century. You see she is a daddy' little girl, she always get whatever she ask to her father. Last year she asked him for an Asgardin pureblooded pony and she got it, the year before that she asked for an Uru sword enchanted so she was the only one who could use it. Now you might ask who is her father, that is easy to answer her father is my brother Thor god of Thunder and one of the war gods of Asgard heir to Odin's Throne and power. "Oh so it is about your spy mission with that Greek girl, who is trying to spy on us to see if we can attack them?" How the hell she does that? Only dad and me were supposed to know that. But she seems to know everything that I am supposed to do even if it is a secret mission "Yes Priss, it was about that, but you also know I am not supposed to tell you more" and with that I started to march away from her before she find out more information not meant to her meaning my "little adventure with Thalia" because the last time she found I had sleep with another girl she almost killed and I still got the scar to prove it. "Later Priss i am going to sleep" told her while heading to my in camp (once again being the son of Odin have is privileges) But in reality I headed to the city and found someone that I didn't had plans in finding.

**Thalia POV**

We were getting out of the hotel to search for that stupid camp Percy never leaving my side not that I wanted him to do that but I found it sweet from his part always being the gentleman that Artemis and the Hunters never believed could exist. We stopped in a camping store so we could buy some supplies even thought we had plans of returning to the hotel to pass the night, if there is one thing that I learned the hard way is that a quest with Percy never comes as planned so the least I could do was be prepared for the worst. "Hey Thals, you want to eat something now or latter? He asked me while placing his arm around my waist sending a shock of electricity through my body "Only if you want to eat now" I answered him leaning my head on his chest seeking the comfort and safety, that only him could give. Since the night I was brought back from the tree by the fleece and he carried me to the big house "No I am not that hungry, only wanted to know if you were" he told me kissing me on my forehead and hugging me harder not wanting to let me go never.

After half day working in our assignment we decided to eat something and sight see a little around London, we went to see the ferris wheel which Percy wanted to go in (But there is no way in Hades that I would go there), we saw the big ben and the Parliament and the Queens Palace "Now were you want to go?" Percy asked sounding a little tired because of his Achilles Curse "Lets see" I told him putting my thinking face "Thalia!" I was interrupted by a familiar voice i searched for the owner of the voice and I saw that it was the last person in the world that I wanted to see right now, not because I disliked him it was because I didn't want for Percy find about him it was Aden. I felt Percy's hand tighten in my waist, his jaw was clenched and his breathing was faster and deeper also I could feel his hand shaking (an aftermath of the curse) I could tell he was readying himself for a fight "Take it easy Percy he is only a friend" I reassured him feeling him relax a bit but I knew that anything could snap him and make him fight him, so to make my point to Percy I reached over him and kissed him relaxing him even more "Trust me" I told him "Always" he told me and gave me a full kiss in the mouth "Hey Aden come one slowpoke and get here" I yelled at him thinking that maybe we could use him to search for that camp.

**A/N hope you like it it was a little hard for the writer to write this since he didn't have a pc and we have not been given a lot of free time to work in the story but hey that soldier life for you anyways this might be the last chapter for a while since the author of the story is in the brig **


	9. unexpected reunion

Hey guys hold on the Pitchforks and torches and please don't kill me I have a perfectly reason for not updating I got injured on a mission and worse of all lost all my papers with my stories this one for example was finished. Btw don't own Pjo

**Unexpected Reunion**

Aden POV

I couldn't believe it Thalia was calling me, but what got me really pissed off was the guy which stood at her sides I couldn't believe it I was feeling jealousy over Thalia, I knew that she was interested in my and neither I was but seeing with that guy really pissed me over so I decided to do what I really knew to better than kicking monster and Loki ass and that is piss people off. "Hey Thalia I lost you in the terminal and haven't heard from you since then" I told her purposely ignoring the guy at her side and I could see he was getting ready to punch me but somehow Thalia managed to calm him down "Hi Aden I know sorry for not waiting for you but I was in a little hurry to get down of that plane, oh where are my manners Aden this is-". "I am Perseus her boyfriend" he interrupted her and to make his point pushed her against his side. "Hello Perseus my name is Aden" I told him extending my hand for a handshake which he simply and we had a small crushing hands and no matter how much strength I applied I couldn't crush his hands and he had a smirk in his hand that I wished that I had my spear on my hand so I could kill him. "So Thalia how have you liked my country so far?" I asked her. "Aden your country is amazing but I was planning to get a tour guide so we could travel faster, but since you are here could you help us?" she asked me with those eyes that I couldn't resist, besides seeing that the Perseus guy didn't want me there I couldn't help it to help her. "Of course Thalia I will help you guys but can I bring a friend?" I asked her planning to bring Priss with me "Sure bring anyone you want to" she told me smiling. "Okay Thalia I will here my number so you can call me for tomorrow" I gave her my number and left them alone and decided to call Priss for her help tomorrow.

I know short not what everyone wanted but try and redo a story you had finish is not funny to do that anyways please review


	10. Thunderstruck

**Well guys I am back just finished some transfers from hospital and soon start rehab and hopefully I will be able to write the story in there. I don't own PoJ this belongs to rick riordan or the title of this chapter it belongs to Ac/DC I just heard it on base and was awesome and gave me some ideas for the chapter.**

**Thunderstruck**

Percy PoV

I couldn't help but feel jealous of that guy and worse yet we are to see him again tomorrow and spend most of the time along him, I was trying to calm down a bit playing with some water from one of the bottles we had in the hotel room but I couldn't find some relaxation nothing that I did could help me find it. That was until I felt a pair of arms snake around myself and a head rest on my shoulder I turned my head and saw Thalia there and I relaxed "Hey" she told me while smiling at me. "Hey back at you" I told her while continuing manipulating the water and she dislodged from me. "Okay Percy what is wrong with you? You have been acting weird since this after-noon since we meet Aden" she told me as she lay in the bed "Wait a minute are you jealous?" she told me with a grin on her face. I felt my blood go to my face this kind of feeling totally strange to me since I never felt it with Annabeth "Of course I was jealous you didn't saw how he was eyeing you like if you belonged to him or something like that" I told her while crossing my arms, she just laughed at that and got up from the bed, hugged me and kissed me on the lips full of passion until we needed air "Kelp head I love you and only you and will always stay with you no matter what happens" she tells me easing my worries and I hug her like my life depends on it "I love you Thals" I tell her and kiss her like the end of this world was on.

Unknown PoV

I was in the top of what the humans call the Big Ben as some storm was approaching thunders could be heard from far and a small smile crossed my face I have always been fond of this planet but the All Father is always urging me to shorten my visits here but all of that is about to change thanks to the incoming war, don't get me wrong I am not looking forward to this war but if this means more time in this world along my sons and daughter I will gladly fight all of the Olympian council if needed. As I continued my thoughts a thunder ripped from the sky and landed in the building across me and a figure was standing in it, full of curiosity I went to the building and saw the man up there long white hair and beard wearing a business suit and a face full of arrogance and I instantly knew who he was, Zeus. "What are you doing here Olympian did the warning of the All Father wasn't clear enough? Olympians stayed away from the United Kingdom and we stayed clear from the U.S. that was the deal right?" I told him while floating in mid-air with my hand crossed over my chest. "Silence insolent boy no one tells me what I can do and what I can't do, not even that excuse of a king" he spits at me and I couldn't help but fell my anger rise over me no one talks about the all father that way in front of me "You better watch out your mouth Olympian you are a long way from New York, and we Norse gods are not bound by your pathetic rules" I threaten him making some thunder flash on my background "Insolent boy I will show you to respect your elders!" he yelled at me while he launched a lighting from his master bolt striking at me head on as the smoke cleared I saw his face of shock, which only made me smile "You call that a thunder?" I asked him still smiling at him and brandished my hammer. "Let me show you a REAL Thunder!" I yelled at him while raised my hammer to the skies and called forth a massive Thunder that struck Zeus creating a massive shockwave and cloud, once the cloud cleared I saw Zeus in one of his Knees wearing his armor panting. "Pathetic and you dare call yourself god of thunder and skies, that is simply pathetic get out of here Olympian and follow the agreement or the next time you see I won't go that easy with you" I told him as I started to head to my daughter when I was interrupted by Zeus "This won't stay like this Odinson" he told me as he transported away from here maybe to hide behind the skirt of his wife or daughter "Coward" I muttered as I continued my way to her apartment.

Priscilla PoV

I was in the middle of an online match in Call of Duty 4 when my phone ran I normally don't answer my phone when playing my PS3 but this time it was different it was that preselected ringtone that I normally reserved to only one person so I rushed to grab my phone and read the screen _Aden_ I almost jumped from the joy since he NEVER calls but decided not to do it and answer the phone "Hello?" I asked "Hey Priss it's Aden" he told me calling me by the nickname he gave so many years ago that it always make me blush and now wasn't the exception. "What's up Aden, you calling this late?" I asked him trying to hide my enthusiasm of his call. "Not much Priss just wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day of tomorrow with me and some friends sightseeing around the city?" He asked me and to tell the truth I almost scream from the emotion of that question that I have been waiting all this time, "Hmm lets see…. Sure I got nothing to do tomorrow" I told him playing the hard with him. "Great I will pick you up at 9am at your place" he told me "Great see you then" I told him as I hanged the phone and did a happy dance He finally asked me out true is not a real date but still its an advancement in this whole thing. My thoughts were interrupted when my doorbell rang, I hurried my way to the door and to my shock in front of my doors stood no other person than my father the God of Thunder Thor Odinson.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter had some trouble coming up with it since I didn't remember to well how it went but got most of it. Again thanks for reading it and don't forget to review I meant its still free to review**


End file.
